Warrior Short Stories
by Warriorsecrets
Summary: Ok so...Here we go guys my first set of short stories. I am taking requests, making pairs (both homo and straight), and you can choose: love, lust or rape?
1. Intro

**Ok so...Here we go guys my first set of short stories. I am taking requests, making pairs, and you can choose: love, lust or rape?**


	2. HollyxBreeze

**So... here is Hollyleaf + Breezepelt  
**

* * *

**"_I hate you Breezepelt!" yowled Hollyleaf as she watched the black tom run away through the bushes, his tail dissapearing through the undergrowth. She snarled and looked at the blood on the ground that had dripped from her ear. Back in in camp, Jayfeather had tended to her ear and it was moonhigh, the cats had gone for a gathering, but not her. "I will find you Breezepelt" she growled to herself "and when I do, I will teach you a lesson you will never forget."  
_**

* * *

A few moons later Hollyleaf was running through the forest with Lionblaze. She laughed "come on slowpoke! catch up... if you can!" "Oh you bet I will!" he yowled back at her. A few seconds later she came to a dead stop. Lionblaze tried to screech to a halt but it was too late he crashed into her and they both went flying into a tree. "GET OFF ME YOU BIG OAF!" she yelped through a mouthful of fur. "Hey! Don't blame me, you are the one who stopped without warning!" said Lionblaze accusingly. Hollyleaf pushed her brother off her and turned to face him "Didn't you hear the sound of running paws and smell a windclan cat?" she asked. Lionblaze raised his muzzle "your right!" he said, "aren't I always?!" muttered Hollyleaf, "actually no, your not." said lionblaze coolly. Hollyleaf shot him a warning glare and sniffed the air again, she recegnised that scent! "Quickly!" she whispered, "You go check in that direction, I will go this way" she said pointing her tail toward the different directions. Lionblaze nodded and slunk off, hiding in the undergroth as he went.

After a few moments, Hollyleaf heard a rustle in the bush next to her, caught a whiff of a familiar scent and stealthily slunk around the back so that the wind blew against her face. She got into a crouch... and pounced. "OMPH!" the cat she had pinned down grunted and began to wriggle. "Obviously, you dont know how good ThunderClan is in it's own territory Breezepelt" she chuckled. "GEROFF!" mumbled Breezepelt. "Why are you here?" Hollyleaf meowed, accusation flashed in her eyes. Breezepelt's gaze became less gaurded and he meowed "it was an accident!". "Sure it was" mewed Hollyleaf and thats when she decided to put her brilliant plan to get revenge on Breezepelt, for all those years he had mocked her and her brothers. "Tell you what, I won't tell anyone about this little "encounter" if you come and meet me at the border tonight at moonhigh" she said calmly. Breezepelt hesitated, "it's a deal!" he murmmered. He then scurried back over the border and Hollyleaf went back to the camp where she met her brother.

At moonhigh, Hollyleaf got out of her nest and walked over to the camp enterance, Cinderheart was on gaurd. "I'm just heading out for a walk" she told Cinderheart, who simply nodded in reply. And Hollyleaf padded out of camp.

At the border, Hollyleaf met up with a nervous Breezepelt. "Hello" she whispered in a sexy voice. Breezepelt leapt around, hackles raised. "relax Breezepelt, it's me Hollyleaf" she went up close to his ear and murmered, seductively "I have been waiting for this..." She was in heat and as well as giving him a punishment she also wanted some self-satisfaction. Breezepelt wasn't a virgin and neither was she but their energy still seemed to connect.

Breezepelt could smell Hollyleaf's heat scent and this really turned him on. That, plus he could tell she wanted to be seductive. She had turned around and raised her tail, showing of her swollen pussy. He couldnt resist any longer, he leapt on her and digging his claws gently into her flank, they began to hump. She then flipped over and he began to lick around her forbidden area. "mmmmmmh! Oh breezepelt!" she groaned they then got into a 69 position and she began to suck his thick, pulsating dick he moaned in contentment. By now, he was so turned on he practically threw her into the mating crouch and clambered onto her he began thrusting his dick in and out, continuously hitting her G spot she cried in shrieks of both pleasure and pain. He was now going so hard and fast that she began to bleed a bit, this was the best mating he had ever done he absolutely loved it. But now the moon was setting and Hollyleaf pushed him off. "I have to go Breezepelt" she purred, then she turned and began to walk away. "Hollyleaf?" she stopped "yes?" "maybe we could do this again?" asked Breezepelt, Hollyleaf smirked, this was her plan all along, to leave him after a night of the best pleasure he would probably ever experience, obviously wanting more. "we'll see won't we?" she said and then padded away.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know it's not like hollyleaf to be so seductive but I felt like making her like that for this story, Again... I will take suggestions for new stories. Thanks. **


	3. JayxKestrel

**Ok so as requested by Ryuuka (Guest) here is JayxKestrel.**

* * *

** _Jayfeather was collecting herbs, the light of the moon tinted the field he was standing in. He heard a voice "hello Jayfeather." it said softly and sweetly. Jayfeather looked up to see Kestrelflight standing infront of him, his brown and grey speckled pelt was bathed in moonlight. He didn't know what it was but he couldnt take his eyes off him. "Hi" he murmered. He giggled and walked up to him, stood next to him and entwined her tail with his. He purred, Kestrelflight looked at him with beautiful green eyes and said "JAYFEATHER! JAYFEATHER! COME QUICK THE WARRIORS FOUND A ROUGE SHE-CAT AND SHE IS HAVING KITS RIGHT NOW!" _**

* * *

Jayfeather walked into the nursery and the milky scent washed over him. He walked over to Mazie's nest where the gold and white rouge she cat sat with her two new kits, Finch (a plump grey and brown tom) and Moon (a beautiful white she-kit). He gave her some borage leaves to help her milk come. She grunted reluctantly, Jayfeather only nodded in response. His mind was still preoccupied with the dream he had been having almost every night, ever since he had met Kestrelflight at the medicine cat gathering last half moon. He knew that he loved Kestrelflight but he also knew that he was a medicine cat and so was he, even if they weren't he was blind, he was nice enough to get a normal, able cat, maybe Kestrelflight wasn't even a homosexual and they were also from different clans. Then Finch stated mewling and Jayfeather forced the thoughts to the back of his mind, he also wished Bramblestar hadn't allowed Mazie to stay with ThunderClan, she seemed unwilling to accept the clan cat's help but seemed to have no choice.

As he left the nursery he bumped into Lionblaze, "that Mazie is so bitter, you would atleast expect a thank you" grumbled Jayfeather, "give her time," meowed Lionblaze "besides, you arent exactly the sweetest berry are you?". "Whats that supposed to mean?" Jayfeather snapped. "Woah woah! I didnt mean anything bad! I just meant to say that you can't really blame her, being independent all her life then suddenly she is stuck in a nest and has to rely on other cats for survival." he replied. "I guess..." said Jayfeather and padded off to his den.

The next full moon ThunderClan, WindClan and RiverClan were waiting on the island for the late-as-usual ShadowClan. "Jayfeather, Hi!" Jayfeather spun around to find himself face-to-face with Kestrelflight. "Hi" he mewed "so how's the prey running in ThunderClan?" asked Kestrelflight, his melodious voice and sweet scent seemed to sweep him off his feet. He felt tounge-tied an awkward silence seemed surround them.

* * *

"Wow!" Kestrelflight thought to himself Jayfeather is so sweet and handsome. He had no idea what to say to him. So he was overwhelmed when ShadowClan came onto the island and Blackstar yowled to begin the meeting.

The next half moon Kestrelflight met with the other medicine cats and in silence they headed to the moonpool.

Kestrelflight was up in StarClan where he met Tallstar the former WindClan leader was in good health and his once dull coat and eyes were now glowing. His voice and eyes became serious and said "Listen, Kestrelflight, I know that you love Jayfeather and he loves you too." "What are you talking about?!" blushed Kesterflight. "Don't play dumb with me." said Tallstar sternly, "But it was you who chose the path of a medicine cat and you agreed to the terms that came with it." "I know, I know" she said.

After she woke up she realized that the only other concious cat was Jayfeather. "umm Jayfeather" he said "I have something to confess, I like you." "I like you too" said Jayfeather. "No, I mean like you like you as in I want us to be mates at least for a night". Jayfeather hesitated for a moment then his eyes grew soft and loving. "you don't know how long i have wanted to tell you that" he purred. The other cats were waking up now.

As they were heading back Jayfeather and Kestrelflight hung back, talking to each other. When the two other medicine cats had left for their territory, Jayfeather led Kestrelflight off the territories and they spent a long, luxorious night together, under the stars.

* * *

**Ok guys, sot that's it for the JayxKestrel story and I have one more announcement to make: the most popular pairings might get a whole new story based around them so comment on the one you like most and we'll see where it goes from there. Till then keep suggesting :) And I know I made Kestrelflight seem quite girly but thats how I would picture him, if he was gay.  
**


	4. BumblexDove

**A personal favorite pariring of mine 3 BumblexDove for ever!**

* * *

"She is so pretty" thought Bumblestripe to himself as he walked along with Dovewing while they were out hunting. "Come on!" meowed Squirrelflight, who was leading their patrol "let's collect what we have and head back to camp."

They returned to the ThunderClan camp carrying only a scrawny rabbit and two mice, Blossomfall drops the mouse she had been carrying onto then pathetic fresh-kill pile which only consisted of their kills, a stale shrew and a stiff-looking vole. Blossomfall sighed "this really is a harsh leaf-bare" she meowed. "I can agree with you there" said Bumblestripe. "So when are you going to tell Dovewing you like her?" asked Blossomfall as the grey she-cat padded past. "WHAT?! I DON'T LIKE DOVEWING!" snapped Bumblestripe, Bloosomfall gave her brother a look of pity and amusement "Oh please! everyone except Dovewing knows." Bumblestripe blushed. "Tell her soon before some other tom snaps her up she is a popular she-cat and if you don't tell her... I will!" warned Blossomfall, "Please don't!" cried bBumblestripe, "your right, I will tell her after the next gathering."

A few weeks later full moon gathering time came around. Bramblestar climbed onto high-ledge and called "the cats going for the gathering will be: Blossomfall, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Cloudtail, Millie and Cinderheart. Can all of you get ready to leave within an hour?" then he leapt down from high-ledge and padded over to the fresh kill pile, picked up a vole and began to eat, Foxleap and Icecloud had already taken freshkill to the elders, queens and kits. Bumblestripe grabbed a mouse off the pile and padded up to Dovewing who was chewing on a paticularly feathery sparrow and meowed "Hi Dovewing! mind if I join you?" "Of course not!" purred Dovewing and she budged over a bit to make space for him. They both ate in silence then awkwardly began to groom themselves, "so, do you think ShadowClan will admit to stealing our prey?" meowed Bumblestripe as casually as possible when in reality his heart was beating at what felt like a million beats a second. "Do shadowclan ever admit to anything?!" replied Dovewing, "I guess..." murmmered Bumblestripe. "Come on! Time to leave!" Bramblestar's voice rang out.

At the gathering Bumblestripe sat between Blossomfall and Minnowtail (a riverclan warrior). Bramblestar was the first to speak "The prey in ThunderClan is running well, and we are as strong as ever, ready to defend our territory against intruders..." as he said this he cast a quick glance at Blackstar, who decidedly chose to act like he didn't notice. The gathering went as usual: clan leaders mentioned prey was running well for green-leaf and WindClan had recently chased a fox off the moor. "Don't forget to tell Dovewing" blossomfall whispered to bumblestripe. He sighed, she was right if he didn't tell Dovewing soon, some other tom would.

As they headed back from the gathering he called "Hey dovewing! could you help me? I think there is a thorn stuck in my paw!" She padded towards him and examined his paw, "there's nothing there" she assured him "I know, I just needed to talk to you." She looked at him expectantly, "this is it!" he thought to himself, if he had been nervous around her before he felt like the whole of RiverClan was pelting around in his stomach. "I... I really like you Dovewing, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and... and I really hope you feel the same." It seemed to take a moment for this to sink in and Dovewing looked at him with a look of horror in her eyes "oh no! what have I done!" he wanted to yowl. But soon the horror transformed into a look of pure love and adoration. "OH BUMBLESTRIPE! I LOVE YOU TOO!" she yowled. They both looked deep into each others eyes and with their tails entwined, they walked back to camp together.

* * *

_**12 MOONS LATER**_

Dovewing was sitting in the nursery her tail wrapped around Buzzkit, Honeykit and Lovekit with a proud Bumblestripe standing over them and an even prouder Blossomfall in the enterance.

* * *

**Ok guys so that was BumblexDove leave a comment if you want to see a few more in depth stories with these two, I think they have real chemistry 3  
Loving your suggestions guys, don't think i will be running short of couples anytime soon :P :)  
**


	5. TigerxFire

**Ok so her is the TigerxFire story suggested by my friend Shadow vs. Rain...**

* * *

Firestar was running through the forests of StarClan chasing a paticularly plump rabbit "this will be enough to feed Yellowfang as well as me!" he thought to himself, he still cared for the old she-cat, who was like a mother to him. But he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had crossed the forbidden dividing line between StarClan and The Dark Forest...

He carried on running and noticed the rabbit was fading out of existance. "what the?..." he said. Then he jumped as he heard a deep, growling voice behind him "ahhhh Firestar, it's been a while since I saw your pathetic muzzle around" Firestar whipped around, hackles raised "TIGERSTAR!" he spat "what are you doing here?!". "oh I see you havent changed, still think you are the leader of us all?" He chuckled with an amused look in his eyes. "What do you mean?" snarled Firestar, "you, my pathetic mouse-brained idiot of an enemy, are in the Dark Forest" rasped Tigerstar. Firestar quickly realized what he had done and turned to flee back over the border, but after a few paces Tigerstar leapt and pinned him down "where do you think your going? you need to face a punishment for your treachery!" snickered Tigerstar then grabbing Firestar by the scruff, he dragged him into a small clearing surrounded by trees.

Tigerstar flipped Firestar over and began to play with Firestars sheath with his tounge. "what are you doing Tigerstar?!" yowled Firestar "this is wrong! you are a tom!" Tigerstar ignored him and kept licking until Firestar's dick had unsheathed then he began to suck, and Firestar, wheter he liked it or not, was starting to enjoy this. Then Tigerstar flipped Firestar, dug his claws into the orange tom's flank and began to hump him roughly, Firestar yowled in agony and his screams of pain turned Tigerstar on he went faster until Firestar started bleeding "now," commanded Tigerstar "talk dirty to me! or I will kill you!" Firestar wouldnt mind being killed but he couldnt leave yellowfang and he still had to help the chosen cats through their prophecies so he said "oh tigerstar faster, harder, rougher!" and Tigerstar's eyes were glazed with lust. This carried on for an hour and Tigerstar finally said "you can go now" with a cruel smile on his face, Firestar got to his paws felling weak and pathetic the groud was drenched with blood and cum both his and Tigerstar's.

He began to walk away but then Tigerstar pinned him to a tree and whispered threateningly in his face "tell anyone about this and I will haunt your precious mate and kits in their dreams forever!" Firestar gulped then nodded, Tigerstar let him drop and Firestar pelted back to StarClan territory. He had never felt so useless and and helpless in all of his nine lives but there was nothing he could have done. "well, at least it's over now" he thought to himself "all in the past and maybe if i'm lucky the memories will fade..."

* * *

**So that wraps up another "warrior short story" I know its a bit ahorter and more dirty then usual but I dont have that much freetime today sorry guys :(**


	6. AshxScourge

**Ok as requested by Kittygirl222 here is AshxScourge**

* * *

**_"I know he died, but ever since the battle, he has haunted my dreams, his deadly re-inforced claws, the collar filled with teeth, and that voice... the voice of the devil himself, when he spoke, his voice was like claws dragged across stone, and his eyes glared at you... those eyes like chips of cold ice, had no emotions behind them and you could tell he only thought of on thing... kill. More like a blood-thirsty dog than a cat if you ask me... I know what I did to Squirrelfight and the kits was wrong but I did it because I was envious. And StarClan forgave me... So what did I do to deserve these nightmares of the dreaded cat... Scourge!"  
_**

**_- A quote by Ashfur._**

* * *

_**Ashfur **_

Ashfur was running side by side with Bluestar as they raced each other through the StarClan forest, kicking up leaves and old debris behind them. "your not bad for an old cat!" meowed ashfur "your not to lousy yourself mouse-brain!" purred Bluestar in response. They reached the big oak, (a giant oak tree that had begun growing since the first StarClan cats) and stopped, panting they lay down and lapped water from a small trickle of a stream that flowed by.

"Umm Bluestar?" mumbled ashfur, "yes ashfur?" she replied "I've been having these... dreams about scourge..." he admitted "What?! the cat who almost ruined the Clans by helping Tigerstar?!" yelped Bluestar, "yes" blushed ashfur "he has been haunting my dreams and... and I know he didn't join the dark forest but is it possible that his spirit could be hunting for revenge?" "it may be that or you could just be having nightmares about a historic battle, were you even there at that time I can't clearly remember..." she confessed "just forget it" mewed ashfur, "alright... but if you ever want to talk I am right here" she said, a concerned look in her eyes.

* * *

**_"They thought that they killed me, and that I wouldn't return... well! I proved them wrong I have managed to make contact with that pathetic grey fluffball and I can see that he desired to have a mate in a ginger she-cat... Well, he wants a ''mate'' then I'll give him one"_ **

**-A quote by Scourge**

* * *

That night ashfur was sleeping peacefully under a sheltered tree he was dreaming that he was chasing a butterfly with Squirreflight by his side he turned to her and padded over to sit next to her, their tails entwined and they looked into each other's eyes affectionately. He was mesmerised at the brilliant green of them and gasped as they quickly turned a hauntingly familiar ice-blue her lucious ginger pelt turned into a grimy, scarred black one and had one white paw. Scourge smiled evilly then yelled "BOO!" ashfur began to fall down, down, down, into an empty black hole until he finally hit solid ground he was back at the place of the first great battle, at the spot where scourge had sliced Tigerstar open like one could slice a mouse. "Why have you brought me here scourge?!" snarled ashfur, the black tom chuckled and said "I know how you crave to be seduced by the ginger she-cat but she chose the brown tom over you" he sniggered, this really hit a nerve in ashfur who flung himself at scourge with outstreched claws "you lie!" he yowled as he landed on the small tom. But scourge was more advanced and rolled over getting ash fur on the ground with his soft, white underbelly exposed, ashfur braced himself for a piercing pain but it never came instead scourge placed a paw on ashfur's sheath and began to massage it, "what are you doing?!" ashfur groaned trying to scramble to him paws but scourge had an unsheathed set of claws placed on his chest. Scourge then got off ashfur after a few moments and when ashfur got up, pinned him in a mating crouch. Scourge scrambled on top of the grey tom and began trusting his unsheathed cock into ashfur's tail-hole. Ashfur moaned in agony, he was a virgin so this really hurt for him, his tail-hole began to bleed but Scourge ignored it "Scourge stop it!" ashfur yelped "I'm about to..." but it was too late ashfur released a big squirt of hot cum which mixed with Scourge's. The black tom didn't hesitate to lap it up before pinning ashfur again and shoving his dick into the bigger cats mouth "now, suck it!" he commanded. Ashfur did as he was told and rolled his tounge around scourge's sheath. A while later he had swallowed a uncountable amount of cum, tears dripped from his eyes and a satisfied Scourge growled "you would have made a great mate" amusement flashed in his eyes and then he disappeared.

Ashfur woke with a start and saw himself surrounded by his fellow StarClan cats "hopefully scourge will leave me alone now" he willed to himself before getting up to go for an early morning hunt...

* * *

**So that's it for AshxScourge guys hope you liked it! next will be LeafxMoth as suggested by guest. Keep requesting and I'll keep writing! :)**


	7. LeafxMoth

**So sorry I couldn't post this sooner guys, my net went down. But here is LeafxMoth**

* * *

_**"Goodbye Crowfeather" Leafpool whispered under her breath as Crowfeather walked away, his tail entwined with Nightcloud's. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran back to camp, and leapt into her nest she tucked her nose under her paws, and she sobbed.**_

* * *

For the following days, Leafpool felt empty inside, she was always dazed and didn't put her heart into the medicine-cat duties she usually loved. Until one day, Mothwing came over to camp carrying some coltsfoot "herlo Reafprool" mumbled mothwing with many coltsfoot stalks in her mouth. "oh, hi mothwing" murmered Leafpool, sadly. Mothwing put the coltsfoot down and said "I heard that Mousefur had cracked pads at the gathering last night and..." she then noticed the depressed look on her friends face "are you okay?" she asked.

At this Leafpool turned and snapped "I'm fine okay?! Why do you care anyway? Just be like everyone else, get what you want from me and then leave!" "like crowfeather..." she whispered the last part. This confused Mothwing "what do you mean?" she asked. Leafpool hesitated "come on, you can tell me, I'm your friend" purred Mothwing. "fine" said Leafpool, she took a deep breath and began to talk...

* * *

_**"Me and Crowfether, we... we were in love. You are probably thinking 'but crowfeather is so sour and he's just a jerk!' well, that's what I hought at first but then, I don't quite remember how it happened but it did, we fell for eachother at least thats what I thought, maybe it was just me though, maybe all he wanted was lust. But I was stupid enough to think he was actually in love so we ran away from the clans and... and..."**_

* * *

"Don't tell me! you did it?! But you are a medicine cat!" mothwing whispered urgently. "i know" said Leafpool.

* * *

_**"After that magical night, I realized my duty was to my clan so I left, a few days after we returned, I found out he had gotten himself a mate, Nightcloud. She didn't seem to like me at all and they had a son who was an apprentice!"**_

* * *

"That's terrible!" hissed Mothwing. And then their eyes met and she felt it again, they both did, the feeling of their hearts tugging towards eachother and aching for the other's company and to share the magic of nights together. "Mothwing," said Leafpool, "I hadn't realized how beautiful your golden coat was before" "and iv'e never noticed your gorgeous amber eyes" meowed an entranced mothwing. Both she-cats blushed and pulled their gaze away. But Mothwing bravely said "leafpool, I have a confession... I am not a virgin either, a while after me and my brother joined riverclan, I met a handsome rouge tom who said that he would love me forever so, i gave it up." "Wow! said leafpool "why do we always get the crappiest cats" "But, you know which two cats wouldnt be crappy together?" at the same time they both yowled "us!" and burst out giggling.

* * *

_**That settled it, they were both in love with eachother and they still are today, though they try not to show it these two love eachother unconditionally.**_

* * *

**Hope you liked that one guys, i thought i would write this one wit a bit of a narrative. Keep suggesting, I'm running out of couple ideas!**_  
_


	8. Sorry :(

**_Hi guys, warriorsecrets here, Loving your story suggestions but sadly i may not be able to write for a while... because my computer is going to be fixed (it suddenly zaps out of battery) if i do get my hands on another computer i will try to write a new chapter. But i can still recieve your chats and comments on my phone e-mail. so dont stop suggesting :)_**

**_- Warriorsecrets_**


End file.
